gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Sean Johnson
Sean Johnson ou Sweet é um personagem de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, líder da Grove Street Families e irmão do protagonista Carl Johnson. Descrição Vida Sean Jonhson tem 26 anos, tem uma namorada asiática, que só aparece em uma missão. Sweet permaneceu controlando a Grove Street Families enquanto Carl Johnson estava em Liberty City. Ao longo da história, Sweet continua dedicado a sua família e a gangue. Após a morte de Brian, Sweet culpa CJ pelo assassinato do caçula, então como dito por Tenpenny no final da missão "The Green Sabre" faz com que expulsem Carl de Los Santos. Após seu regresso, CJ ajuda Sweet e o resto da gangue na restauração da sua antiga gangue. Ainda no começo da história, Sweet é preso, após de ser pego em uma emboscada feita pelos Ballas. Foi deixado entre a vida e a morte, e posteriormente detido pela polícia. Depois de se recuperar em um hospital prisional, ele é colocado na prisão. Sweet foi solto após CJ ter feito alguns trabalhos para Mike Toreno, um agente secreto do governo. Sweet e CJ então, voltam para Los Santos, e reconstroem o poder da Grove Street Families e seus aliados na cidade novamente. Personalidade Sweet, como é mais conhecido, aparenta ter um bom coração quando apesar de bravo, resolve dá uma chance a Carl Johnson por deixar-lo ajudar a pintar os grafites da região, e por sempre ajuda seus amigos, ele fica bem incomodado quando é colocado ao lado de dois psicopatas, também demonstra uma grande lealdade ao seus amigos e sua gangue, ao preferir perder o poder do que aderir a venda de drogas, proposta feita pela gangue rival Ballas e a C.R.A.S.H uma organização de policiais corruptos liderados por Frank Tenpenny e Eddie Pulaski que forçam a pressão sobre a Grove Street, após recusar a proposta Sweet ganha um bom preço pela sua cabeça, e num atentado a ele, alguns OGs (Original Gangsters) da gangue Ballas utilizam o que se tornaria um símbolo contra os The Families, o Sabre Verde; quando eles chegam na Grove Street, eles disparam vários tiros na casa dos Johnson só que quem estava lá era Beverly Johnson (Mãe de Sweet) que acaba morrendo na hora. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Após isso Sweet mesmo abalado tenta acalmar a irmã dele impedindo que ela veja a horrível cena de sua mãe morta (Na missão "High Noon", Eddie Pulasky diz que o rosto de Bervely ficou desfigurado com a grande quantidade de tiros que ela levou no rosto). Outra coisa que comprova sua boa personalidade é quando ele fica abatido com a morte de Big Smoke durante a missão "End of the Line". Vale Lembrar que Carl Johnson tentou evitar a morte de todos seus amigos traidores, exceto a de Little Weasel que foi morto na missão Doberman por trair os The Families para ajudar na entrada de drogas nos territórios da Grove Street Families. B-Dup teria levado um tiro no rosto efetuado de uma Desert Eagle, se CJ não tivesse impedido. CJ exitou em atirar a queima roupa em Ryder e não quis matá-lo inclusive ficou triste mesmo depois de saber que ele havia tentando assassinar Kendl Johnson, sua irmã, e com Big Smoke quando ele tenta conversar com Smoke, só que o Big Smoke, totalmente sobre efeito de drogas e completamente mudado, decide começar um tiroteio onde acaba baleado mesmo com um colete a prova de balas. Após isso Smoke cai e CJ tem um breve diálogo, em que Smoke fica sóbrio e diz que apenas viu a oportunidade, ele demonstra tristeza e procura não pensar na traição de seus amigos Sweet demonstra um profundo sentimento por Smoke quando após de tudo que ele fez, a primeira coisa com que Sweet se preocupa é saber como está Big Smoke. Galeria 16 aw sweet.jpg|Artwork de Sweet e Ryder. Images (2).jpg|Versão beta de Sweet e Big Smoke. Missões *Sweet & Kendl (Sub-Chefe) *Tagging up Turf (Chefe) *Cleaning the Hood (Chefe) *Drive-Thru (Chefe) *Nines and AK's (Chefe) *OG Loc *House Party *Drive-By (Chefe) *Sweet's Girl (Chefe) *Cesar Vialpando (Chefe) *Doberman (Chefe) *Los Sepulcros (Chefe) *Reuniting the Families (Chefe) *The Green Sabre (Chefe, preso) *Home Coming *Beat Down on B Dup (Chefe) *Grove 4 Life (Chefe) *Riot (Chefe) *Los Desperados (Chefe) *End of the Line (Chefe) Curiosidades *Sweet é considerado por muitos o "sub-protagonista" do jogo, por aparecer em muitas missões como chefe ou sub-chefe, é também muito famoso entre os jogadores. *Em alguns tags feitos na região aparece escrito OGF,o que poderia ser Original Gangster Families ou Orange Grove Street Families, a palavra Orange é discutida até hoje, se ela é ou não parte do nome da gangue e se a cor laranja faz parte da gangue. *Sweet é um dos poucos personagens que sobreviveu a um tiro, alguns outros são Roman Bellic e Pathos. *As estações de rádio favoritas de Sweet são Bounce FM, CSR 103.9 e Radio Los Santos. *Sweet dá ao jogador 15 missões, o segundo número mais alto de qualquer personagem em um único jogo (Atrás apenas de Salvatore Leone, que dá 19 missões ao jogador em Liberty City Stories). Navegação de:Sean Johnson en:Sweet Johnson es:Sweet Johnson fr:Sweet it:Sean Johnson hu:Sweet Johnson nl:Sean Johnson pl:Sean Johnson ru:Шон Джонсон fi:Sean Johnson tr:Sean Johnson vi:Sweet Johnson Categoria:Personagens do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens da Era 3D Categoria:Líderes de gangue Categoria:Personagens da Série Grand Theft Auto Categoria:Família Johnson Categoria:Personagens opcionalmente mortos